


shoot me (with a camera. or your dick)

by tagurselfimchilifries



Series: rich and jeremy explore a world of kink and communication [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, inappropriate use of photography, jeremy never gets a squip, only rich had one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagurselfimchilifries/pseuds/tagurselfimchilifries
Summary: “Jeremy. Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy,” Rich repeats again, and the boy in question groans in preemptive exasperation.“How would you feel about a sort-of-threesome with Jake Dillinger?”...Before and after photos never looked so depraved.





	shoot me (with a camera. or your dick)

**Author's Note:**

> OOF am i even sorry this took literally a month to write and has distracted me from writing things with actual narrative value

Rich approaches Jeremy after English, hovering over his desk while the taller boy frantically packs his stuff into the bag.  
  
“Chill dude, no rush,” Rich says, picking up a pencil that falls in his haste.  
  
“Uh, y-yeah. Sorry,” he mutters. Rich winces, but doesn’t bother saying he doesn’t need to apologize. He’ll only apologize again and stutter longer, and it’ll make everything more awkward because he’ll know Rich is just trying to help and then feel this misplaced sense of guilt and then Rich will feel guilty for being the reason Jeremy defaults to misplaced guilt and everything will spiral into guilt and silence.  
  
No, instead he helps Jeremy pack up and they walk out together, Rich’s hand on his shoulder as he steers them to a more private area. Meetings like this have become a more normal occurrence, ever since the Bathroom Incident after Rich finally got rid of his Squip. They meet up in shady corners to do all manner of things, like talking, fucking, and talking about fucking. Rich doesn’t really know what they are, but it’s pretty fucking great.  
  
“So. What’s up?”  
  
“Jeremy,” Rich starts, grabbing both shoulders as he mentally flails over what to say. “Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy.”  
  
“Uh...” He can see Jeremy starting to get nervous. Fuck. Okay, better spit it out.  
  
“How would you feel about coming with me for a photo shoot?” he blurts.  
  
Jeremy does a double take. “J- I- I’m not opposed?” Even he sounds surprised at himself. Rich figures he’d better seize the moment before Jeremy’s insecurities come pouring back in to mess up his plans.  
  
Then those striking blue eyes narrow. Too late. “W-w-wait. Why were you so nervous about asking?”  
  
Now for the hard part. “Well. Jake needs some models for, y’know, AP Photo, so I thought we could go. And, uh.” Fuck fuck fuck, how does he say this? “The photos can be a totally separate thing or whatever. No strings to attack, and all that,” Jeremy snorts and interrupts with “no strings attached, Rich, seriously,” but Rich has momentum, dammit, and if he doesn’t get this out now he knows he won’t be able to ask. “But! I was wondering if you wanted to do a photo shoot afterward that was a little different.”  
  
“Different... how?” Oh boy, Jeremy’s brain gears are turning. Better get it out quick.  
  
“Jeremy. Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy,” Rich repeats again, and the boy in question groans in preemptive exasperation.  
  
“How would you feel about a sort-of-threesome with Jake Dillinger?”

* * *

 

Jeremy blinks in and out of awareness, breathing to the quiet clicks of the camera as Jake works. It’s been about an hour, and they’ve done a few different shots. There’d been snickering and giggling in the beginning as Jake first had Rich pose upside down on a staircase and then with Jeremy to do some weird shadow comparison thing. Lots of short jokes had been made, then jokes about overcompensating and then Jake had taken shots of just Jeremy, against the window and with glitter and Jeremy had lost track of what was going on, tired and content to let Rich and Jake move around him. Or move him around. It's been a long-ass week.  
  
There’s a rustling noise, and whispering, and Jeremy realizes Rich is in front of him, hands around his biceps and looking a little worried.  
  
“Jere, you good?”  
  
A small smile spreads slowly across Jeremy’s face, and he nods his head. Rich is so nice to him, now, and he’s so out of focus right now that everything feels fluttery and warm. “I’m okay. I’m just tired. And in a weird headspace.”  
  
Rich bites his lip, a habit Jeremy knows is from pre-Squip existence. “We don’t have to do this right now, dude. I can take you home.”  
  
“No, no, no it’s fine,” Jeremy babbles, face reddening. “It’s uh... a good headspace. For... stuff.” Rich doesn’t look convinced. “I promise it’s okay. I... can you just... like, tell me what to do ‘n stuff?”  
  
Oh, now Rich seems to get it. Gah, fuck him, he’s already smirking.  
  
“Alright, babe.” He shivers. Ugh. Fuck him and his stupid endearments and Jeremy’s stupid reactions to them. “Are you wearing the compression shirt?”  
  
He bobs his head. “We’re good to go.”  
  
Rich nods, taking a quick second to kiss him. He’s yanked forward, forcibly melted into the shorter boy’s embrace, then left dizzy and panting. _Asshole,_ Jeremy thinks fondly, as Rich rubs his arms and then turns back to Jake.  
  
“Jakey D, my man. Are you ready to get this thing started or what?”  
  
The man in question rolls his shoulders and pops his joints. “Fuck yeah. Let’s do it.”  
  
“Alright, Jerm. Pants off,” Rich starts. The jeans come off _very_ quickly. Jeremy shivers, as Rich's gaze rakes over him. Jake is watching, too.  
  
“We’re going to start with you on your knees,” and oh fuck, it’s already starting, the shuddery thrill in his chest and the curling in his stomach.  
  
Jeremy slides off the couch, kneeling, and looks up. Rich cocks his head, still smirking. “Aw, come on Jerm, we can do better than that. Hands behind your back. You don't get to move them.”  
  
He nods, obediently, and is rewarded with a kiss. Then, Rich stands up, hand dragging from Jeremy's neck to his hair, and digs in his fingers.  
  
"I want before and after pictures," Rich announces offhandedly.  
  
Jeremy's brain short circuits.  
  
“Imagine. First picture: poor, desperate Jeremy, eyes wide. Legs spread. My pretty boy just _begging_ to be fucked.” Said boy whimpers. “Last picture: Jeremy, nice and open. Dripping cum like a good little slut.”  
  
Even Jake gasps.  
  
Jeremy can’t take it. "Rich," he begs.  
  
"What do you want, baby?" Fingers tug and stroke his scalp, and he moans quietly.  
  
_I want you to wreck me._ But he can't say it. He _can't_ say it. Rich sees it in his eyes, but he lets it go and they keep it moving.  
  
"Jake, my gloriously well endowed friend, mind giving Jeremy some... incentive?”  
  
Jake grins, and drawls, "Certainly."  
  
He lets the camera hang around his neck, and reaches down toward a very noticeable bulge. Oh, _fuck yes._ Jeremy watches the zipper come down, then Jake pulls his boxers and jeans down just enough and holy shit, Jake Dillinger is fucking hung.  
  
Holy shit. Jeremy’s mouth is watering just thinking about it. He makes the mistake of glancing quickly toward Rich, who watches with a predatory gleam. He whines slightly in distress.  
  
_I should never have told him about my fantasies of sucking Jake Dillinger’s dick._  
  
“You want Jake’s cock? You want his dick in your mouth, baby?” Jeremy nods desperately, and Rich’s hand slides from his hair to hold around his neck. “You know how to get it.”  
  
He drops from kneeling to crawling in 0.2 seconds flat. He scrambles toward Jake, and kneels again once he’s face to face with the most talked about dick in all of Middleborough. His hands go back behind his back, twisting and tugging at his shirt as he struggles to wait for permission.  
  
Rich sees his anticipation, and gives simple instructions. “Beg.”  
  
“Please, please,” Jeremy pleads, words spilling from his lips. “Please let me suck your dick, you’re so fucking big I want to choke on your cock please let me-“  
  
“What a little cockslut I’ve got, huh Jake?” remarks Rich, stalking toward them.  
  
“Mm.” Jake is clearly struggling to hold back, waiting for Rich’s cue. Jeremy loves it, loves knowing how badly Jake wants to use his mouth.  
  
“Jake, pictures.” The photographer sucks in a breath, but does as asked. Clicking away at his camera, he lets out a sigh as Jeremy presses the softest, lightest kiss on the red, leaking tip of his member.  
  
“Rich,” he pants. “Can I?” Like some sort of sex maestro, Rich waves his hands at both his eager participants, and Jeremy gets to work.  
  
First he gives the tip an experimental lick, gauging Jake’s reaction——head tilted back, straining with his fist clenched. He’s not all the way hard, so Jeremy seizes his opportunity. He slacks his jaw and takes Jake into his mouth all at once, sparking a sharp cry of pleasure and surprise.  
  
Swirling his tongue around the shaft, Jeremy revels in the feeling of the member slowly hardening in his mouth. He moans and watches Jake’s hands clench and unclench, then fall helpless to his sides as Jeremy pulls back for a second.  
  
He glances at Rich, who gives him a look. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Back to worshipping Jake Dillinger’s dick it is. Jeremy wraps his lips around it again, sliding his mouth up and down. Keeping his tongue pressed against the underside, he lets some drool escape the tight seal of his mouth, dripping obscenely onto his thigh. Jake groans loudly, hands ghosting along Jeremy’s head before he throws them up desperate around his own neck, as if to keep him from touching Jeremy.  
  
“You can touch him, you know,” Rich tells him. “Jeremy can handle it.”  
  
Jeremy blinks at Jake, eyes wide. It would be innocent if he wasn’t literally on his knees with Jake’s dick in his mouth. Jeremy begs Jake with eager eyes, and finally he gives in, hand resting on Jeremy’s neck.  
  
”Oh come _on,_ Jake. Is that the best you can do?” Rich comes behind Jeremy, takes him by the back of his head and pushes him further down.  
  
Holy _shit_ that’s a lot of cock in his throat. His eyes flutter closed and he makes a noise that must fry Jake’s brain or something, because when he looks back up, Jake’s jaw has dropped.  
  
“Come on, Jake. Use him.” Rich’s voice drops an octave on the last part, and Jeremy shivers. It’s a challenge.  
  
Jake sets his jaw, then threads his fingers through dark brown curls and _pulls._  
  
“Mmph!” Jake pulls him up, away. Then he pulls back down.  
  
Up.  
  
Down.  
  
Up.  
  
Then Jake pulls him back down and keeps him there.  
  
Fuck. Jeremy’s eyes are watering, he moans so desperately even _he_ is embarrassed by what a whore he sounds like.  
  
Just as he’s about to tap out, Jake pulls him off, leaving a string of saliva in between them. He reaches for his camera and Jeremy whines a little as he snaps another photo. If he looks as wrecked as he feels, that photo... Fuck. He doesn’t even know.  
  
Somewhere behind him, Rich kneels. Oh, fuck. He doesn’t know if he’s going to last if Rich starts doing whatever he came down here to do.  
  
When he stretches his mouth around Jake’s cock again, he feels Rich’s arm slide down his side, creeping slowly down.  
  
Oh fuck, oh _fuck._ Jeremy bobs his head furiously, sucking in earnest. He tries to focus on running his tongue along the underside of Jake’s member, but then Rich’s hand slides in between his legs from behind, and he knows he’s done for.  
  
“Keep going,” Rich orders, when he keens with arousal.  
  
Rich’s other hand goes to keep Jeremy’s wrists together, which is still really fucking hot, while his fingers rub Jeremy through his boxers.  
  
Jake seems to know that Jeremy’s not quite operating at full capacity right now, and starts guiding his head up and down along his shaft again. Rich keeps rubbing. Fuck. Hot sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine every time those cruel fingers circle his clit.  
  
Rich whispers into his ear, occasionally pressing kisses down his neck. “What an eager little slut, huh?” Kiss. “You like being used, don’t you?” He sucks hard on Jeremy’s shoulder. “You love Jake’s cock fucking your pretty little mouth.” Licks a stripe back up to his ear.  
  
Between them, they establish a torturous rhythm. Jake pulls Jeremy onto his cock, Jeremy struggles to breathe and not choke and his eyes water and he whimpers _please please more more,_ then Rich pulls him back by his aching wrists, pressing hard through his boxers.  
  
“Jake, come on his chest,” and Jeremy moans in anticipation.  
  
He doesn’t even realize he’s grinding down on basically Rich’s entire hand until he laughs. “Such a greedy little boy.”  
  
Tears prick at Jeremy’s eyes, and Rich pulls him off long enough for him to nod pathetically. Fuck, he’s such a slut.  
  
“It’s okay, Jere. You’re doing so good. Such a good boy for me. Keep going.”  
  
It’s too much. The build is intense, waves of pleasure riding inside him——he feels so dirty, so used. The tears spill over. He moves his hips, grinding down desperately and working his tongue along Jake’s member, and finally—  
  
Rich moves his hand away. Jeremy fucking _sobs._ Jake watches it happen, and comes with a groan and a shudder, pulling out just in time to shoot onto Jeremy’s chest and neck.  
  
_So fucking close._ Jeremy lets his head fall, watches the white beads of Jake’s cum drip down his black compression shirt, breathes out shakily.  
  
His wrists are released, and he shivers, knowing there’ll be bruises there tomorrow. Maybe even today. Taking his jaw now, Rich massages it a little, looking him in the eye and checking in a little.  
  
“I hate you,” Jeremy spits out. His boxers are still wet with his arousal, and with no release.  
  
Rich smirks. “Aww, don’t worry. You’ll get what you need.” He presses another little kiss to Jeremy’s jaw, then turns him toward Jake and traps his wrists again.  
  
“Smile for the camera.” Oh fuck. Jeremy stares up, wide-eyed. Rich was so serious about this. Oh fuck. He’s covered in cum. Before he can react, Jake snaps the photo. He blinks the flash out of his eyes.  
  
“Wow,” says Jake. “You can even see how wet and desperate he is in the photo.”  
  
Rich laughs as Jeremy flushes. Jake turns the screen toward them, and Jeremy inhales fast, shocked.  
  
It’s him——of course it’s him. But.  
  
Rich is mostly out of frame, but you can see his tan, muscular arm looping around , pinning Jeremy’s wrists together, and his hand forcing Jeremy to look at the camera. His eyes are surprised, but something about them says _hunger._ There are still tears in those blue eyes, and his pale face is flushed and sweaty and the cum stands out stark white against his shirt. There’s a wet spot on his boxers, and his knees are spread wide open. His lips are parted, drool and a little bit of cum dripping from the corner.  
  
He looks like a slut.  
  
"Oh, Jere, you look so pretty like that. My good little whore."  
  
Jeremy shudders. Rich yanks him upward, manhandling him toward the couch.  
  
"Y'know," he starts conversationally. Jeremy is screwed, he can already feel it. "I think we should get a little more color in the shot. Onto the couch," he orders.  
  
Jeremy awkwardly kneels on the couch, looking back at Rich for more direction. Rolling his eyes, Rich shoves him forward. He lands on his hands, confused.  
  
"Hey." _Uh oh._ His voice is low and dark, now. It's really fucking hot, how angry he sounds. "I didn't say you could move your hands." _Oh shit._ "Bend over. Ass in the air. Present yourself for me," and Rich's voice drops even lower, dark and stormy, sending electricity shooting through him.  
  
Rich's hands take his hips, roughly shifting him over slightly so Jake will have a better angle. Then, he takes Jeremy's boxers by the waistband, and slowly, tortuously slowly, pulls them down his thighs.  
  
Reverent in his silence, Jake snaps a photo. _Yes,_ thinks Jeremy desperately. Fuck. He's such a slut.  
  
"Oh, _Jeremy._ Look how wet you are. Dripping. You want it so badly."  
  
Jeremy starts tearing up again, as Rich slides the boxers the rest of the way down, exposing him completely. He wants it so badly. He needs to be fucked, _he just needs to be fucked, please, oh fuck._  
  
"Let's get some color in the shot," he repeats, and it still doesn't really register what that means until Rich's hand comes down hard on his ass.  
  
He's getting spanked. Oh fuck, it burns.  
  
"Mmh!" Jeremy yelps into the couch.  
  
His ass is slapped again. He whines, but it's turning him on. Hips canted backward, he presses harder up, giving full access. He must be the world's biggest slut. It stings so bad _oh fuck-_  
  
Rich's hand comes down again, somehow even more forceful than before, and Jeremy can feel the smack reverberate through his whole body and fuck, how is he even wetter? He didn't think about spanking before, but the force behind Rich's hand on his skin is going to have him coming for weeks afterward.  
  
It hurts so good that it takes him a little while to realize that after about five spanks Rich had stopped. Now he's kneading the pink flash, Jake's camera clicking away in the background.  
  
"Such a good boy, you're okay, did so well, such a good boy," Rich is whispering. Oh. Jeremy's still whimpering.  
  
He takes a few deep breaths, still wrung out and unbelievably turned on, and Rich lets him, rubbing his back and pressing kisses into his abused skin.  
  
"What do you want, Jerm?"  
  
"I want to come," he breathes out. His throat still aches, raw from sucking Jake off.  
  
"On your back, then." A few more camera clicks. If anyone ever goes through Jake's camera, Jeremy is done for. It's probably a little fucked up that that turns him on even more.  
  
"Spread for me. I wanna see you," Rich commands. Shaky legs come apart, the air on his aching skin and slick, slick entrance is too much, _too much._ Rich helps keep them up, whispering praise and dropping sweet kisses on Jeremy's thighs.  
  
"How do you want to come?"  
  
"Fuck me," Jeremy blurts, embarrassingly fast and low.  
  
Rich withdraws, unzipping his jeans. "That's not how we ask." He pulls out his member and holds it just in front of Jeremy's aching hole.  
  
He can almost feel it touching and it's so distracting, he can't form words about how much he _needs_ it, but he needs something down there _right the fuck now_ and he's going to explode and he holds his breath while Rich slides on a condom. Giving him a smirk, Rich waits, so fucking close but _not enough fuck he just needs it._  
  
" _Please,_ " Jeremy sobs, and Rich slides home.  
  
The next sound Jeremy makes is far past a moan, just half a notch below a scream. He's full and Rich pulls out only to thrust right back in. Oh _fuck._ Slow sinking thrusts pick up speed and soon he's getting pounded into the couch.  
  
"Rich, Rich, RichRichRich- _ngah!_ " He can't even breathe oh fuck Rich's hips snap up into him it's hitting just the right spot it's so good _it's just right-_  
  
"I know Jerm, you're doing so good, so tight, so wet, good boy, good boy." Filth spills from his lips and then Rich is kissing him again, it's so hot he's so full he's going to _explode_ the tension in his gut is _too much._  
  
"Rich, Rich, pleaseplease _please,_ " he whines. "Ah! Rich!"  
  
"I know, baby. You've been good. So good. Come for me."  
  
Jeremy's world whites out. His whole body explodes, starting from that place low in his gut and every single part of him arches up as he climaxes around Rich.  
  
When he comes to, Rich is already tying off the condom and chucking it into a bin. He swoops back in to press kisses to Jeremy's over-damp forehead, cheeks and nose as Jeremy blinks back, still not quite present.  
  
"Holy shit," croaks Jake, on hand on his camera while the other finishes off his cock for the second time that night. "You guys are something else."  
  
"We're not done yet," Rich announces, beckoning Jake over. "Last picture. Jeremy Heere, absolutely wrecked."  
  
Jeremy dazedly looks at the camera, not even aware of the blissed-out grin on his face. He's still dripping, skin still sweaty and flushed. He casts a hazy glance at Rich, who watches with an affectionate smirk.

_Wrecked is right._

**Author's Note:**

> oh my FUCKing gosh funfact, the f-bomb is dropped 44 times over the course of this fic.
> 
> i know y'all over at this fic's predecessor were f l i p p i n g and i want to say thank you to all your comments im literally so pleased everyone is so confused
> 
> i don't usually write smut, so i took a lot of inspiration. please note that the writing for this fic was inspired by Nymm_at_Night's amazing nsfw fics, and I would not have spent as much time on the blowjob scene if I hadn't liked Michael and Jake from a Cakeless Birthday so much.
> 
> this was also,,,,, directly inspired by porn. im,,, not going to link that. if you're super interested about the video ill leave it in the comments but otherwise lmao no this is bad enough as is


End file.
